


Buried It

by truthsetfree



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight spoiler alert for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried It

He thought he'd buried it.

_Lungs burning, heart pounding, feet sliding in the sand- no firm purchase to be found, calves cramping, and sweat rolling down._

_He couldn't hear anything but the rush of his own blood and the gasps of his own breath._

_Running, running, running, until his body was numbing, numb._

_Thoughtless and scared, it never occurred to him until it was too late._

_He hunched, shaking, and turned to the brother who wasn't there._

_"Gray!"_

He who he'd given the last green candy (because it was his favorite color), and wrestled with in the back seat.

He never felt that hand leave his own.

His brother might be gone forever, and he might be the one who let go.

He thought he'd buried it.

But memories are like him sometimes.

You can bury them deeply and try to hide the grave.

But they don't die.


End file.
